invention relates to a mounting for handles on plastic containers, and more particularly to such a mounting in which a bracket plate bearing the handle is removably fastened to a protrusion on the container wall circumference.
Generally, in blow molded plastic containers having folding handles, the handles are secured to the container by means of bracket plates attached to the container circumference. Such bracket plates are pre-manufactured and laid by hand, in a preheated state, into the open blow mold in recesses provided for this purpose. After the blow mold halves have been closed around the extruded plastic preform, the blow molding of the container occurs and the container wall lays itself against the internal contour of the mold. The bracket plates weld themselves by their own heat to the outside of the inflated container. After the container is stripped out of the mold, the pre-manufactured handles are connected to the bracket plates.
This procedure has proved to be not entirely satisfactory. If, for example, the preheating temperature should be insufficient, no reliable welding of the bracket to the container will take place. In such a case the bracket plates can be torn out by rough improper handling. Additionally, the heating procedure is difficult, and, when the blow-mold is open, placing the bracket plates in the mold recesses provided therefor adds an additional step to the manufacturing process and is time-consuming.
It is therefore an object of the invention to create a secure fastening for handles on a plastic blow mold container which eliminates the welding and the handling of the bracketplate in the open blow mold, while also shortening the set-up time.